Mordru's Revenge
by The Violet Rose
Summary: Mordru returns and many spells get cast on the Legion. Will Mordru finally get his revenge? Read and find out!


**Author's Note: I don't own Legion of Superheroes…big shock there. Or the seven deadly sins. If you can't tell who's who then I'll tell you at the end. Big thanks to 1000GreenSun!**

--

It had finally happened, Mordru had returned! He swore that he would get vengeance on the legionnaires that stripped him of his medallion and encased him in the earth. Though he seemed to have regained his medallion. Seven legionnaires were at the front line. Kell-El, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy and Brainy.

Mordru sent out various attacks, and spells but the legionnaires remained intact. They fought long and hard, but suddenly Mordru muttered something under his breath. Different colored auras surrounded the legionnaires.

Kell-El – Black, Lightning Lad – Orange, Saturn Girl – Red, Phantom Girl – Dark Green, Timber Wolf – Light Blue, Bouncing Boy – Brown and Brainy – a Light Green.

The legionnaires felt a small difference, but had no idea of what was to come.

Mordru cackled evilly "Just wait Legion, and see what is to befall you!" And disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The legionnaires coughed and waved the smoke from their faces, but didn't think much of what Mordru had said.

One by one they tiredly flew into HQ feeling slightly different, exhausted each quickly fell asleep.

The next day other legionnaires had taken notice that the seven were acting strangely different. And not to mention dressing differently.

Timber Wolf wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki short, lazily lounged around.

While Phantom Girl was clad in a dark green dress with white fur and a diamond necklace complained she didn't have enough things. And started taking things even if they weren't hers.

Saturn Girl was in a low-cut red dress that had a long slit coming up to her mid-thigh, was flirting with many of the male legionnaires. Cosmic Boy was staring at her from across the room, this made Lightning Lad angry. "Why do you keep staring at her?! You make me so angry!"

Cos just stared in shock.

Lightning Lad changed from his normal navy blue to an orange shirt and dark wash jeans. Was snapping at people a lot more, he also seemed a bit more violent.

Kell was attired in all black and carried around a hand mirror constantly looking at himself.

Bouncing Boy was wearing a brown oversized t-shirt with black sweatpants and was just sitting there, gobbling down a lot of food.

And finally Brainy was in a light green polo with black pants, staring enviously at most of the legionnaires.

Lightning Lad got up and stormed over to where Saturn Girl was flirting with Superman.

"Why aren't you flirting with me?!" he shouted

She turned and gave him a seductive look.

"Well…" she trailed her fingers up his arm to his shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so?"

With a cocky smile he said "That's more like it."

Meanwhile Kell was going around bragging about himself.

"Aren't I just gorgeous? I mean really look at this hair!"

A group of legionnaires rolled their eyes, and Phantom Girl said

"Would you shut up already?! I'm trying to look at my things!"

Kell accidentally bumped into Lightning Lad, which caused him to shout yet again.

"Watch where you're going!!"

Kell just smirked "Imra why don't you flirt with me, I'm _so _awesome!"

This caused Lightning Lad's anger to increase "Gah! You are so full of it!! She's _MINE_!"

Once he noticed what he said he flushed with embarrassment.

Timber Wolf just lay on the couch and watched everyone lazily.

Brainy was envious that the majority of legionnaires were humanoids. He wanted to be one so badly!

Phantom Girl noticed that Cham had something she really wanted…his antenna.

"Oh Cham!" Phantom Girl called

"Yea Tinya?" he nervously replied

Cham noticed a devious glint in Tinya's eye. "Give me your antenna!"

"What? NO! It's attached to my head!"

Phantom Girl started chasing him around the room, he flew out over the balcony. Phantom Girl followed but forgot about her flight ring. Luckily she caught the edge of the railing.

Timber Wolf noticed her dangling, and jumped and quickly pulled her up.

"Phantom Girl! Are you okay?" Timber Wolf asked, truly worried for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Whatever." Phantom Girl rolled her eyes and walked off.

Timber Wolf just stood there, a little confused of what was going on. Phantom Girl wasn't acting like her normal fun-to-be-around self. Plus she DID have a flight ring, why did she forget that?

He yawned, suddenly feeling the urge to flip on the TV and just lay there, but the feeling quickly passed. Brin rubbed his temples, to see if anyone had noticed the strange change in Phantom Girl.

What he wasn't expecting to see was Garth and Kell fighting, Imra looking like a floozy or Brainy mumbling and looking an unusual shade of green. Chuck eating a triple layer sandwich wasn't that strange.

Phantom Girl pouted a bit that she didn't get the antenna. Then she realized that she didn't want that but Superman…

She waltzed up to Clark and started flirting with him; Saturn Girl noticed what she was doing and got angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saturn Girl demanded.

"What? Don't like it when you aren't doing the flirting?" Tinya shot back.

And with that Saturn Girl lunged at Phantom Girl, they were wrestling all over the lounge. Hair was pulled, arms were bitten, and a lot more.

Lightning Lad was worried that Saturn Girl would get hurt. And quickly broke up the fight.

"Imra! Tinya! Stop it! You're gonna hurt each other!" He pulled Saturn Girl off of Phantom Girl.

Garth broke his spell.

Timber Wolf noticed that Garth had snapped out of it too. So they devised a plan to snap everyone out of their spells, by doing selfless acts.

Brin thought about it for a second and then rushed over to Kell.

"Kell hurry! Louise is in trouble!"

Kell's eye's bugged out of his head and he quickly rushed out the door. And flying off at super speed. As it turns out she really was in trouble.

Kell snapped out of his spell.

Garth started clicking on different things and zapping the mainframe of COMPUTO. Brainy saw this and started to make his way to COMPUTO.

"Garth what the heck are you doing?!"

"Uh…" Garth tried to think of a plausible answer. "Why are you worried about me? Look at COMPUTO! It might not make it! Save it, Brainy! Save it!"

Brainy's eyes widened at COMPUTO's fragile state.

"I'll save you, baby." Brainy whispered to COMPUTO. His hands were in a flurry as he typed, clicked, zapped and punched various buttons on COMPUTO's mainframe.

Relief overcame him when a 'ding' and a green flash on the monitor signaled that COMPUTO made it.

"Thank sprock," Brainy whispered as all envy in him flushed itself out. Brainy had broken his spell!

--

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" Phantom Girl cackled. She was adorned with rubies, diamonds, pearls and emeralds to the point where she could barely walk.

Phantom Girl! Timber Wolf exclaimed. Phantom Girl merely flipped her hair to the side and ignored him.

Tinya Wazzo!

Phantom Girl!

PHANTOM GIRL!

"Hey, everybody! They're giving away free stuff at the department store downtown!" Timber Wolf announced.

"WHERE?!" Phantom Girl exclaimed greedily. Hunger for more was glinting in her eyes.

"Phantom Girl," Timber Wolf put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Phantom Girl look up at him, but quickly turned away. "Tinya, you HAVE to fight this." He said softly. "You're under a spell!"

"You're gonna break it with a kiss, huh Prince Charming?" she replied sourly teasing. "Now, LEMME GO!"

"Come on, Tinya, fight it!" Timber Wolf urged.

"What if I DON'T WANNA?!" Phantom Girl flailed her arms in the arm like a child.

"Phantom Girl," Timber Wolf took in a deep breath. "Your mom's in trouble."

Phantom Girl didn't answer.

"She was kidnapped by her political enemies! You have to save her!"

Still no answer.

"Tinya, she NEEDS you!"

Timber Wolf's cries finally struck a nerve with Phantom Girl as she dropped her fur coats and priceless gems to save her mother. She ran out of the lounge, racing against time itself. Phantom Girl's greed disappeared in an instant as her mind was consumed with thoughts of her mom's well-being. Phantom Girl had broken her spell.

"You have a flight ring, y' know!" Lightning Lad yelled to her. It fell upon deaf ears. "Just imagine how pissed she'll be at you when she finds out her mom's totally fine." Lightning Lad told Timber Wolf.

"Oh, sprock."

--

"TIMBER WOLF!" Phantom Girl yelled.

"LIGHTNING LAD!" Brainy bellowed.

"Turns out my mom wasn't in trouble, after all, Timber Wolf," Phantom Girl put a hand on her hip.

"Why the sprock did you sprock up COMPUTO, Lightning Lad?" Brainy asked.

"Uh oh," Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf took a step back.

"Run!" Lightning Lad squeaked.

--

"Hey Bouncy!" Lightning Lad called.

"Yeafh?" Bouncy replied, his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Check out this new edible TV we bought!"

Bouncing Boy swallowed his food and ran to the lounge. "Where is it?"

Lightning Lad took some rope and snuck up on Bouncy, tying him to the couch. Lightning Lad taped his eyes open and put the movie in the media player. "Don't have too much fun, now," Lightning Lad joked before leaving.

As the credits rolled, Bouncy started craving food. He wanted rich pastas and sweet chocolate, savory steaks and milky milkshakes. The movie 'Pride and Prejudice' seemed boring at first, but soon Bouncy was enamored by the fine-woven plot and vivid cast. Interest turned to tears and emotion overcame Bouncy.

He was truly moved by what the main characters had sacrificed for true love. He was touched by the ending. And he wasn't hungry anymore.

Looks like Bouncy broke his spell.

The only one left under the spell was Saturn Girl.

Brin looked around the room and noticed Saturn Girl was nowhere to be found. They rushed outside and saw Imra talking to Star Boy, and Cham out of breath.

Garth walked over to Cham "Hey buddy I need a favor."

Cham tiredly replied "Sure. What is it?"

"Ok we need you to turn into a little kid, and almost get hit by a hover car."

"WHAT?!" Cham shouted

Brin took over "Don't worry, Imra will save you….I hope."

Cham reluctantly did as he was told and stood in the middle of the street. Right as a hover car was three feet from Cham, Saturn Girl swooped in and saved him. Cham was clinging to her for dear life. Even after they had moved out of the way he still didn't let go.

Thus the spell was finally broken.

"What the heck am I wearing?" Saturn Girl confusedly asked

Garth blushed "I like it…"

Cham smirked "Of course you would!"

There was a loud rumble coming from the ground. And in a flash of light Mordru appeared.

"AH! How did you break my spell?! This time you won't be so lucky!"

--

**A/N: Well that's Chapter One, be on the look-out for Chapter Two!**

**Oh yea here are the Seven Deadly Sins: Brainy- Envy, Saturn Girl- Lust, Lightning Lad- Wrath, Kell- Pride, Bouncy- Gluttony, Phantom Girl- Greed, and Timber Wolf- Sloth. **


End file.
